dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeviousPeep/Wiki Re-Vamping
Hey everyone, This is going to be a pretty lengthy post, and I felt like this would be the best way to address all of the administrators as well as the wiki's community as a whole, so please bear with me. I've been looking around the wiki, and I personally feel like it's in need of a clean-up. The articles are rather messy and there's no set model for how the pages should be laid out, and a lot of the layout is modeled after Season 1 or outdated (the background, the mainpage, the navigation bar) which I feel is particularly dated since we've moved far past the "Fallon vs. Cristal" days (RIP Cristal 1 *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones (11/11) *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane (11/11) *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby (9/11) *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders (10/11) *with Alan Dale as Joseph Anders (10/11) *and Grant Show as Blake Carrington (11/11) :1. Credited with "Starring" billing through "Snowflakes in Hell". Supporting Cast Any actor who's in 5 or more episodes within the series. Right now it's currently just 5 episodes within a season, but I think that's a disservice to characters like Claudia and Melissa. For supporting actors, I would list them in order of how many appearances, and alphabetically if they've been in the same number of episodes. Example: *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby (7/11) *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley (7/11) *Katherine LaNasa as Ada Stone (6/11) *Brent Antonello as Hank Sullivan (5/11) *Brianna Brown as Claudia Blaisdel (4/11) *Kelly Rutherford as Melissa Daniels (3/11) *Arnetia Walker as Luella Culhane (2/11) Crew Writers Bullet list of the episodic writers and how many they did. Directors Bullet list of the directors and how many they did. Episodes The table of episodes that we currently use. Notes & Trivia Pretty self explanatory. Multimedia Gallery Promotional images and posters related to the season as a whole. I think specific episode promotional pictures should go with episode pages. Videos Seasonal trailers promo videos. Again, specific episode stuff should go on episode pages. --------- I think that's it as far as page models go, but other things I wanted to bring up were categories. Currently, there's categories that differentiate between characters who appear in season 2 but were introduced in season 1 and characters who were introduced in season 2. I changed this at one point and got into trouble for it, which I understand because it was a big change and I didn't bring it up with anyone, but I want to bring it up now. To me, I don't think separating the characters into different categories like that is necessary. I think it should just be "Season 1 Characters" and "Season 2 Characters", not "Season 1 Characters" and "Appears in Season 2". That's my opinion though, and I would like to hear what others think. Also, categories differentiating between males and females feels unnecessary to me since you can tell just by looking at the character and knowing who the character is. Again, that's just me. As for character infoboxes, I don't think the "friends" and "enemies" sections are necessary. I think it becomes too subjective, and on a show like this, you never know which side characters are on. I think the "romance" section in infoboxes is fine; however, I don't really think there should be ship pages. We only have three (Steammy, Mallon, and Jallon), but I feel like that information should just be covered in individual character pages and that it makes the wiki look a little unprofessional. :/ Again, that's just my opinion. Location, item, and business pages are fine though, and we could use more of them! I appreciate everyone who edits this wiki and takes time to make it better because this has become one of my favorite shows, and I just want to make the website for it the best that it can be. This is just my way of starting a conversation and wanting to see what the other admins and users think of my suggestions. I would of course jump in and make most of the changes, if my suggestions are approved, because I know it's a big task and I wouldn't just expect someone to do it for me. These are all just suggestions, and if other users have suggestions then you should put them in the comments. If you agree with some suggestions and disagree with others, let me know why. If you agree with all then that's great, if you disagree with all then again, please let me know why. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and I look forward to seeing what people think! Sidenote: who would you want to see play Dominique? I'm here for Vanessa Williams! Category:Blog posts